Antes, durante y después de clases
by MrRayney
Summary: Garfield Logan es un estudiante en la metrópolis de Jump City, Rachel Roth es una de las profesoras más respetadas del instituto ¿Qué tienen en común estos dos? En que ambos mantienen un pequeño secreto el cual es que tienen una relación de amor a espaldas de su familia, amigos y compañeros. Estos son 100 relatos que nos cuentan esta relación de amor secreta entre alumno y maestra.


Esta idea surgió de una encuesta que deje en el grupo de Facebook "Se aceptan todas las parejas de Teen Titans" en ella pregunte cual temática querían que hiciera para mi próximo reto de 100 palabras, el resultado fue un empate, el otro lo subiré mañana temprano.

La temática ahora es que se lleva en un UA donde Chico Bestia y Raven son solamente Garfield Logan y Rachel Roth quienes van a la escuela ¿Típica historia escolar?...Bueno el único cambio es que Garfield es un estudiante mientras Rachel es su maestra. A lo largo de la historia, algunos temas se entrelazaran para contar como fue posible que estuvieran en una relación, en algún punto daré la edad de los personajes, por ahora eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

_**Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen…pero creo que eso es bastante obvio.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes, Durante y Después de Clases<strong>_

_**Lección 010: Mío**_

—Dilo…—

Le susurre al oído una vez que lo tenía acorralado, yo simplemente lo observe mientras le dedique una pequeña sonrisa mientras me miraba fijamente con esos ojos de color esmeralda y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo.

—Dilo…—

Volví a susurrar esta vez mordisqueando su oído lo cual hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido de placer, oh como amaba ese sonido, era música para mis oídos porque con tan solo escucharlo ya sabía que tenía pleno control de la situación.

Podía sentir su respiración y la dificultad que le estaba costando tomar aire, sabía que estaba nervioso y que por esa razón no me daba respuesta alguna, debo decir que eso es parte de su encanto, puede que fuera una bomba de alegría andante, pero cuando estábamos en esta clase de situaciones, podía ser tan tímido.

—Dilo…—

Entonces centre mi atención en sus labios y lo bese, ya nos habíamos besado antes, pero la diferencia era la intensidad con la que lo estaba besando, un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, no perdí mi tiempo y comenzó a profundizar el beso, sin problema logre meter mi lengua dentro de su boca, saboree cada segundo de este momento, mientras lo único que él hacía era permitirme hacer lo que se me daba la gana, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detenerme pues sabía que era inútil.

Además de que él lo estaba disfrutando.

—Yo…—Apenas pudo susurrar cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

Sonreí, finalmente estaba teniendo las agallas para hablar, bueno yo aun quería divertirme un poco, tuve una semana jodidamente complicada y quería relajarme, acerque mis labios a su expuesto cuello y comencé a lamerlo lentamente ganándome otro gemido de su parte.

—Yo…— Volvió a susurrar.

—Dilo, no es tan difícil— Le dije mientras seguí lamiendo su cuello.

Lentamente comencé a desabrocharle la camisa blanca abotonada y en un santiamén ya no tenía nada, lo tenía expuesto ante mí y no perdí mi tiempo pues con rapidez comencé a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos, tenía la piel suave para ser un chico y no estaba tan físicamente desarrollado como sus otros compañeros de clase.

Oh bueno, creo que esto le da cierto encanto único, cierta inocencia que me llega a excitar.

—Dilo…— Le dije esta vez como una orden, aunque no me detuve y proseguí con lo mío.

—Yo…—Dijo entre gemidos—Yo…soy…—

—Dilo, Garfield— Le ordene una vez más.

—Yo…soy…—Susurro entre gemidos— Yo…soy…tuyo—

—Exacto— Dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras lo veía fijamente y reía internamente al ver su cara toda sonrojada—Eres mío…mío…y solo mío ¿Te quedo claro?—

El solo asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a besarlo con la misma intensidad de antes, mientras lo tomaba entre mis brazos.

_Él es solamente mío._

_Mi Garfield._

_Mi amante._

_Mi tesoro._

_Y de nadie más._

* * *

><p>Diablos creo que las Notas del Autor son más largas que el fics…bueno eso lo arreglo en el siguiente, ahora unas explicaciones:<p>

En la mayoría de los fics que he leído a Raven siempre la ponen como la sumisa (principalmente en los encuentros sexuales), en este fics quise cambiar un poco esa regla, porque sinceramente siempre he pensado que sin importar con que hombre este, Raven siempre será la dominante (debido a su lado demoniaco), la que lleve los pantalones en la relación, sobre todo en lo que se respecta en las situaciones sexuales, como aquí Raven es la que tiene mayor edad en esta historia, le toco a Chico Bestia asumir el papel de sumiso en esta ocasión (aunque siento que me salió algo afeminado la verdad) y sinceramente me agrado el resultado.

Sé que podía haberle sacado mejor provecho a esta situación, pero fue bastante difícil y siempre que escribo algo como esto solo me dejo llevar y hasta donde llegue ahí lo dejo (principalmente porque si es trabajo escribir escenas como estas que no involucren situaciones sexuales) tal vez en algún momento lo reescriba y lo vuelva a subir, pero eso solo hasta que haya mejorado como escritor.

Espero sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció ¿Fue bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Decente? Adelante díganmelo dejándome un comentario y si quieren dejar sugerencias para futuros capítulos, con gusto las acepto.


End file.
